


As Luck Would Have It

by PotatoGhostHaley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGhostHaley/pseuds/PotatoGhostHaley
Summary: Keith and Lance become roommates through a small twist of fate. They, along with their friends, navigate their new adulthood.





	As Luck Would Have It

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my room key."  
"Name?"  
"Lance McClain," he smiled at her, attempting to be charming.  
"Here you go," she said, obviously unimpressed, "the room number is on the key."  
"Thanks," he said, still smiling. "Um, wait a minute," he quickly pulled out his phone to check his best friend's room number, "This can't be right. I requested to be roomed with Hunk Garrett."  
"I am sorry, sir. Your roommate was randomly selected based on interests. There is nothing I can do."  
"It's okay, I guess I'll just deal," he said, frowning. He quickly pulled out his phone to alert the group chat of his sad news.  
Lancey-Lance: so Hunk and I arent roommates :(  
ResidentGoodBoi: what, but I'm like a quarter of your impulse control!?  
PidgeistheBest: That's probably for the best. Hunk would go through your stuff, anyway.  
ResidentGoodBoi: Pidge's comment is rude, but true.  
Lancey-Lance: but now I have to live with some1 new. some1 idk.  
#1DAD: Lance, it'll be okay. I'm sure your roommate will be great.  
PrincessAllura: Yeah, Lance I'm sure he'll be fantastic!  
PidgeistheBest: Even, if he sucks you can just go live with Shiro.  
IAmtheBestHolt: YES, LANCE! COME LIVE WITH US!!!  
#1DAD: Don't you think it's better for him to face his problems?  
IAmtheBestHolt: NO, I WANT LANCE TO LIVE WITH US.  
PidgeistheBest: Ow, fuck!  
#1DAD: Pidge? What?  
PidgeistheBest: Sorry, ran into this guy Ik, literally. I also had my speech-to-text on. Brb.  
Lancey-Lance: um...okay? way to leave me in my time of need!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, I'm here for the key to my room," he smiled at her, trying to be polite.  
"Name?" she smiled back at him, probably also trying to be polite.  
"Keith Kogane," he wondered for a second what his roommate would be like. He would've just lived with his brother, but Arus University has a weird policy about freshman having to live in the dorms.  
"Here you go, Keith! The room number is on the key. Let me know if you need anything else!" she said, probably trying to be nice.  
"Ow, what the fuck?" he yelled as he made contact with something blocking his path.  
"Ow, fuck!" He heard, causing him to look down.  
"Oh, Pidge, hi," he looked at his friend as she texted on her phone.  
"Hey, Keith, get your room key, yet?"  
"Yeah, number 216."  
"Nice, I'm going to get mine, right now. Have you met your roommate?"  
"Nope, I'm going there, right now. I wish I didn't have to have a roommate, to be honest. I've never lived with someone who was family before."  
"I haven't either, but I think it'll be okay. Worst comes to worst, I'll just secretly live with Shiro, Matt, and Allura."  
"That's a good idea. I might do that too."  
"I don't know maybe your roommate will be hot. I'm pretty sure that they randomly pick roommates based on shared interests. So, who knows, maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of this?"  
"Or it'll be some weird guy that has one interest in common with me. Eh, whatever. I guess, I'll just go to my room, and have my brother drop off my boxes now."  
"Okay, that is the only way to find out. By the way, do you think your brother will carry my boxes too?"  
"Maybe? I don't know. Ask him. I'll talk to you later, Pidge," he said, walking towards his dorm.  
TheBetterBrother: hey, can you bring my boxes, now? Room 216.  
TheActualBestBrother: Sure, see you soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lancey-Lance: so have we just decided not to deal with my problem or?  
PidgeistheBest: Sorry, was getting my room number.  
Lancey-Lance: oh! what number did you get?!?!  
PidgeistheBest: Are you hoping that somehow I'll be your roommate?  
Lancey-Lance: I would say youre but you arent.  
PidgeistheBest: Anyway, room # 302. What is your's btw?  
Lancey-Lance: dammit, 216.  
PidgeistheBest: Oh, have you met your roommate, yet?  
Lancey-Lance: well lets just say I'm on my 3rd iced tea at this on-campus restaurant.  
PidgeistheBest: Oh, so basically avoiding it as long as you can?  
Lancey-Lance: like my life depends on it.  
PidgeistheBest: That's great, except my brother is probably bringing your boxes, right now.  
Lancey-Lance: FUCKING I forgot I have to actually move in.  
PidgeistheBest: Lance, I would be disappointed, if I didn't relate so hard.  
PidgeistheBest: Fuck gtg I'm having dinner with my roommate. Good luck, Lance!  
"This is completely fine," he thought. "It's just meeting someone. It's nothing big, nothing major. So, why am I freaking out?" his thoughts weren't being so kind to him today. "It's okay," this he said out loud, " I'll just go in, and say hello. We have at least one similar interest, so maybe I can figure that out. Yeah, it'll all be fine," having talked himself into, he walked into his room, number 216 to find...nothing. "What? No one is here, yet?" He takes a moment to look a moment to look around. He realizes that no one is here now, but his roommate has been here, evidenced by the boxes skewed about the room. "I guess, I'll have to wait to meet my roommate."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith began to make his way back to his room. Maybe, leaving the second he put his boxes down wasn't the best idea, and future Keith is going to be pissed when he has to unbox just about everything he owns, but at least he won't be hungry. He comes to the door and notices that the light is on the room. He had turned the light off before he left, meaning his roommate had arrived. "Ugh, moment of Truth, I guess," he thought to himself as he opened the door.  
Lance turned around quickly. So, his roommate is back guess the relief from the crisis was temporary. Oh, he's... he's cute. Maybe, this won't be so bad. Lance thought. "Hey, I'm Lance!" he smiled trying his best best to be alluring. "Do you want some help unpacking?"  
Just respond and it will be okay. Just do it, Keith. I know this boy is really pretty, but I'm going to need you to make your mouth move, in order to form words. "Hi, I'm Keith. I would love some help unpacking. Do you want a chip?" Despite the need for a pep talk, not bad. He thought.  
"Sure, I'd love a chip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this admittedly incredibly self-indulgent fic! I hope you enjoyed! I hope to see you back next time!


End file.
